


Breaking Point

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Hurt, harsh words, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around episode 6 when spoilers were leaked, ClutchesofaName wanted me to write a ficlet with a particular line...which is delivered at the end of this. I didn't feel inspired until episode nine of ROK when Yata was in so much shock of Fushimi's departure from the Blue clan that he broke a glass. So this is a tiny ficlet that's one-sided 3rd person, focused on Yata as he shouts mean things at Saru. It's really short and mostly pointless but felt good to write Yata again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clutchesofaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutchesofaname/gifts).



It seemed to happen in slow motion but the sound was sudden. A glass hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Kamamoto gasped softly, Anna looked on unimpressed, and Kusanagi was telling him to calm down. But he couldn’t. Anger rose inside him and he was out the door before the contents of the glass had even spread across the floor. The glass lay on the floor in pieces – representing how he felt. 

Misaki had told himself he didn’t care. It was like a prayer – a mantra that he repeated over and over. ‘I don’t care what that idiot does.’ But he did. And that’s what hurt the most. He stopped running when he was in front of his apartment building. He collapsed on the steps, fingers flying across the keys displayed on his watch-phone’s screen.  
“I need to talk to you.” 

His phone buzzed once as a message displayed on the screen. “I have no reason to see you,” the message read. 

“Dammit Monkey! Talk to me,” Misaki sent back. There was silence. There was no buzz nor beep from his phone. Angrily, the vanguard slammed his hand against the concrete step. Pain shot through his hand and up into his shoulder but he ignored it. Just as he was growing restless, there was a beep. 

“I expect to see you at the park by the abandoned train station in 20 minutes.” 

“Damn him!” Misaki growled out loud. That was far and without a car – it was almost impossible. 

Another buzz. 

“If you’re more than 5 minutes late. I’m leaving.” 

Misaki shouted in frustration and closed the message. He rushed up the outside steps and then up 3 flights of rickety steps inside. His hands shook as he fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door. He rushed inside, grabbed his skateboard, and rushed back out. He didn’t bother to lock it. He had nothing worth stealing anyway…

His heart was pounding for numerous reasons. The first was anger – probably. And the second was because of how hard his right leg pushed him. Scenery blurred past him, as did startled faces as he almost slammed into them. 

He slowed to a stop in the park and picked up the board, rushing to the water fountain where a familiar face sat. At least, he believed it was familiar. But something seemed…different. 

“Three minutes late,” The blue-haired man hissed. “I was about to leave.” 

“You,” Misaki panted. He threw the board to the ground. “You know I can’t drive!”

“Well. Did you come here to complain or to speak to me?” A cold voice taunted. 

Misaki balled his hands at his side. “Yer damn right I came here ta talk and yer gon’na listen!” He was angry. His Kansai accent seemed to come out moreso when he felt upset. 

A pale hand motioned for him to continue, the owner looking bored. Misaki gripped the front of his jacket and growled in annoyance. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

There was a simple shrug in response. Fushimi didn’t answer – which signaled he was listening. Or at least, pretending to. Misaki took this as a cue to continue. 

“First you betray us! And then you betray the Blues!?” Misaki shouted, his voice growing louder with each word. His amber eyes were wide with confusion, hurt, and perhaps a hint of hatred. 

No answer. 

“Do you really hate being near people that much?” 

He was met with a cold stare but no answer yet again. 

“You…really think that by hurting everyone that you’re doing them a favor, don’cha!?” Misaki shook Saruhiko a bit. Blue eyes shifted a bit, looking away from hurt eyes above him.  
Misaki shook him a bit more before letting go with a harsh shove. “Fine…I know you think I don’t deserve an answer anyway…that I’m too stupid, right? ‘Poor little Misaki doesn’t know what it’s like because he has friends’? Well…you’re right. I do have friends. And all of them are better than you ever were!” His voice grew again, though it wavered some. He reminded himself that the person before him wasn’t the person who was his best friend in middle school. The person before him was a traitor. Keeping that in mind, Misaki turned a blind eye as the younger flinched at his last sentence. 

He stepped back, gathering the edge of the board. His voice dropped low as he prepared to deliver the killing blow. 

“Go wherever you want…but…know that you look better in blue.” MIsaki only stayed long enough to see Saruhiko’s eyes go wide. He quickly turned, jumping on the skateboard and using his leg to push him away as far as possible. He didn’t dare turn around…He knew he had gone too far this time. He hadn't even wanted to say any of that...he had just wanted to talk it out with Saruhiko. Saru was smart so maybe, just maybe he had plans to destroy the Greens from the inside. But it was loot late now... Words couldn't be taken back and neither could betrayal - be it betrayal of a comrade or friend or betrayal of oneself... 

At bar HOMRA, the glass was swept up but it could not be fixed… Much like Misaki’s heart.

And Saruhiko Fushimi’s.


End file.
